


Hound on the Town

by Little_Guy



Series: How to raise your bitty [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Bitty Slim, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Platonic Relationships, Red's a flirt just to flirt, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Guy/pseuds/Little_Guy
Summary: He nods in approval scratching at the runt’s head when he stiffens up at the sight of the place. Grillby’s (while not the one he’s used to) didn’t get the best deal on retail unfortunately, but the food would no doubt get the place spruced up real quick.“‘S’okay Runt,” He rumbles coming out of his customary slouch to dissuade any dumb fuckin individuals from comin’ too close; he’s got cargo that could actually get ‘im dusted if he ain’t careful. “Just looks ruff on the outside, ain’t nobody goin’ta hound us.”Slim snickers from inside his pocket, grip on the fabric letting up (Slow an’ steady, ‘s like lookin’ out for Pap when he was small).
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: How to raise your bitty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680895
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Hound on the Town

**Author's Note:**

> Or: Red commits a crime
> 
> Back at it again at Bitty Bones Slim. These have apparently become a fun little writing exercise for me during this whole thing. So, until my brain decides to hibernate this'll probably be that's all on the mind. Enjoy the assholes

Typically, (meaning, in fact, every day) Red liked to enjoy his days through his normal ritual of not doin’ nothin’ at all. It was a perfectly good ritual, no matter what Boss had to say or any of tha other snot nosed brats had to say; a perfectly sensible ritual.

He got to finally fuckin’ enjoy the day without some asshole tryin’ to crack open his head like a egg (damn a nice egg with some mustard would be great—no, no on track Red you’ve gotta fuckin’ amazing’ plan). A great thing to do if anyone asked him—nappin’ worlds greatest fuckin gift to sap like him. Not enough of it sadly.

Of course, on some days (such as this!) Red has moments of glory that most don’t seem to understand. See, most of their counterparts had all ‘em wrong, the Sans of each universe had certain specifications, they had to some fuckin contingency from the void or some shit. The machines, part of th’ fuckin contingency (and he hated the fuckin thing, got em into more trouble than its worth some days) their ability to remember the resets (fuckin hell, that’s what they were. Hell) and the handy-dandy trick to get wherever the fuck they wanted if they knew the place.

(Startin’ out genius init? Best fuckin’ idea he’d had since trickin the entirety of their shithole of a universe)

Just the start of it all. Pipsqueaks little pup well, that’s the mission ain’t he? Feisty little fucker he is, Red has the fuckin’ genius idea to get the best outside; see grillbz, maybe teach the runt to fuck with his guardian a bit just for fun.

Brilliant if he said so ‘imself. He’s goin’ about it right to, right under the pipsqueak’s fuckin’ nose to make him sweat a bit. He can’t help but chuckle to himself at the imagery, fuckin’ Razz and his superiority complex was always fun to mess with. The brat would never do any lasting’ damage not to nothin’ that his l’il bro thought was fun to be around.

And to hell did Red know the runt liked him! Little fucker jumped up whenever he noticed ‘im and Boss showings’ up. Heh he’d never get tired of the pissy face Pipsqueak got when Slim wasn’t hero worshiping’ him. Fuckin’ deserved to be brought down a peg or two with his snooty ass act.

And Red? He liked the little guy. Not enough soul to really do any damage to him, thankfully (though he’s got a sneakin’ suspicion that Slim wouldn’t even if he did) and a riot to mess with. Hell, Red would even admit the little fucker was nice to be around when he tuckered out and just collapsed next to the closest soul he could.

He didn’t blame ‘im. Red doesn’t know enough about the miniature monsters like the scientists did, but he’d know bone-deep exhaustion when he sees it—and Slim? He got that shit in spades.

‘S why the little guy needs monsters like ‘im and the Pipsqueak looking after his excitable ass; an honorary member of the _fuckin universe meltdown_ club. They played cards every Friday, he’d have to get the runt to come along one day.

(No doubt he’d swindle Rus out of anythin' he had. One look at Slim really wantin’ anything could cripple even the most stingy monster, he’s sure of it)

Besides the point though. Breakin’ and enterin’, key item on the boneknapping pie. Heh, runt was gonna bust a rib with ‘im today. He’d deal with Pipsqueak when they got back.

Cocking his head Red gives the home a look over… it’s better. Despite any of the shit that Pipsqueak spews out of his mouth the lot of ‘em know he’s a workaholic, so this is an improvement. He doesn’t doubt it’s from having the puppy around, runt had a way of makin’ you _actually_ want to do something.

Place is actually lived in now, ain’t that something? Huh, kid was really doing his bro some good, guess they did some good pissin’ Pipsqueak off enough to actually pick something new up.

Running his tongue over his false tooth in thought Red lets his magic leak out, careful with the fact that red magic is still his most powerful kind; he ain’t tryin’ to dust Slim.

It swirls high above the runt’s house without form a simple way to let him know that he ain’t alone (and hopefully, that Red _is_ safe to be around despite being the most physically intimidating of ‘em all). Ain’t nobody in the world that can argue that Red isn’t _made_ of fuckin’ Determination and the runt should know by now that he’s safe with him.

Though if he ain’t, well. It’s no skin off his back, Red knows what he knows and that’s it.

He hears the telltale sign of Slim hurrying to change— runt never seems to take _time_ for nothin’ even when there’s no rush. Especially not with Red. But, every skeleton has their quirks and Red’s never been one to judge.

He raises a brow bone. “‘Ey, runt. How’s th’ day?”

Boss had let it slip that he’d been makin’ the runt some clothes (somethin’ about _Razz Simply Isn’t Proper With His Stitching, Brother. It’s Atrocious!)_ and really Red can’t help but whistle, runt actually looks pretty nice when his clothes fit right. “Lookin’ pretty sweet runt, no wonder yer keeper throws a fit.”

At this point Slim knows it’s all jokes, nothin’ really meant by it, but Red’ll puff in pride whenever he gets friends to fluster. ‘S his favorite pastime besides nappin’, plus Slim’s actually pretty fun to boost confidence wise.

Orange spreads across the runt’s bones as he smooths out the candy themed sweater (courtesy of Boss, he’d know that funky lookin’ P from anywhere). Clearing his throat Slim gives him a reprising look, “what’re you even doin’ here! You know, Captain doesn’t like guests without warning! Go back!”

Little guy even tries to shoo him out, ain’t that adorable?

Chuckling, Red flicks at his choker with a careful touch. “Here for you, Runt. Showin’ you something’ new today—“ there it is. That sliver of interest, Slim really does carry everything on his sleeve. “—Figured it could be our l’il secret yeah?

Slim hesitates his sockets eyeing (heh) the front door, fingers slowly inching for the band on his wrist to scratch at. Well, they’d pick up something for Runt to help with that.

He squats, the ache in his bones heard loud and clear, but now he’s eye to eye. “C’mon runt’ll deal with him if we don’t get back in time, justa short trip?”

“I… i don’t really want’a get in trouble, Red.” Eh, fair enough.

“Alright, alright,” he flops his skull onto the table eyeing the runt as he comes to sit next to ‘im. Least he’s comfortable enough to do that. “Hows’is? You tell me when yer keeper gets back and I’ll return us lickity-split?”

Slim glances up at him again, his nervous scratching stilling for just a moment (hey, that’s good, maybe he can come up with more distractions later?) a wobbly smile coming onto his face, “ya, swear, Red?”

Aww look a’that the runt has that much trust in him. Well, just this once Red can stick to a promise that ain’t to his own bro.

“Course, Runt. Justa quick trip, swear on m’soul,” He even lets a fake x form over his rib cage to show it. “Now, c’mon spill ain’t much time ta get you out on the world, ya can even stay dressed up all nice an’ll keep th’ hounds off ya.”

The playful brow wiggle gets a laugh so Red counts it as a win in his book. ‘Sides he really would keep any creeps from the runt if need be.

Slim looks at the wall clock (hook, line an’ sinker), “well… usually cap’in gets back at around six or so. he’s never been later than six-thirty!”

“Well, now tha’s plenty-a-time, Runt.” He places his hand on the table, “Climb up, s’time to show ya my favorite joint.”

Making sure he settles Slim carefully in his coat pocket he warns him to hold tight; can’t have puppy’s first transport too rocky after all.

* * *

Cackling at the scrambling in his pocket Red taps a claw against Slim’s cranium, “Yer fine, just sit still fer a minute an’ it’ll pass.”

The rattling in his bones subsides after a few more moments of Red’s slow gait his phalange a constant presence for Slim to grab if need be. “...wow,” it’s a barely there whisper that Red has to actually think on what he heard before a smirk curls on his skull.

“Pretty neat trick huh, runt?”

Smaller fingers carefully grip around his as Slim lifts himself to look out past his pocket. Red really can only imagine what the world looks like to ‘im, sure there’s signs of things that _mighta_ happened to ‘im but no sure truths, so deep in his soul. Well. Red hopes it looks inviting to him.

“How’d you even do that Red?”

“Fuckin’ trade secret short stack,” he gets a disgruntled huff for the answer, but he doubts it’s too much of a deterrent— Slim’s still lookin’ out at world in wonder after all. “‘Right some warnin’s before we head in.”

He glances to check if Slim’s payin’ attention and sure’nough the mini skeleton’s looking straight up at him, a bundle of good nerves for once. “You don’t stray far,” not that he really worried about the runt goin’ too far, but closer he is, easier it is for Red to glower down any a’the assholes that frequent the place this late. “If a stranger reaches fer ya fuckin’ bite ‘em—“

“really?” Red gives him a look. “... guess you would give me that advice.”

He nods in approval scratching at the runt’s head when he stiffens up at the sight of the place. Grillby’s (while not the one he’s used to) didn’t get the best deal on retail unfortunately, but the food would no doubt get the place spruced up real quick.

“‘S’okay Runt,” He rumbles coming out of his customary slouch to dissuade any dumb fuckin individuals from comin’ too close; he’s got cargo that could actually get ‘im dusted if he ain’t careful. “Just looks _ruff_ on the outside, ain’t nobody goin’ta _hound_ us.”

Slim snickers from inside his pocket, grip on the fabric letting up (Slow an’ steady, ‘s like lookin’ out for Pap when he was small), “so, how often do you even come’re Red?”

He shoulders into the door til it pops open like it should, teeth on display in a snarl as he stares down most of tonight's inhabitants as he makes his way to his seat. Voice hushed against the counter as he lets Slim climb out and rest against one of his hands. “Enough, ‘s a pretty nice place all considered—‘ey Grillby,”

Least the runt gets the drill to fall quiet while he orders something’ for him (heh, he really wants to see Razzberry’s face when he realizes his l’il bro partook in this).

The fires flick a simple Y E S, being spelt out of them as the elemental looks at him and his little companion.

“Somethin’ short an’ sweet, and a friby sandwich.”

He waits until the elemental turns away to answer the tugging at his sleeve. “Hmm?”

“what do you mean short and sweet?” 

It’s a simple enough question, but still an opportunity; “somethin’ fit for somebody so sweet, short stack.” He chuckles at the sputtering Slim lets out. It’ll never _not_ be entertainin’’ to watch somebody color with magic. “Somethin’ meaty for me though, you’ll like it.”

Slim doesn’t look entirely convinced at first but even Red can see the excitement in his gaze when Grillbz brings out something _actually_ sweet.

“i. can i really have all that Red?”

Have all that? It was barely a fuckin’ thimble—oh. Boss had talked about that too (only one ‘sides Blue who could get Razz to talk ‘bout anything that’s not work), runt barely ate apparently, couldn’t do too much at time.

“Course runt, I ordered it fer ya didn’t I?” A hesitant nod, and Red pushes the teeny-tiny plate closer to him, still careful to hide him from most of the patrons. “‘S yours then, eat what’ya can’ll pack away the rest for a different day.”

He’s still fidgeting, a tiny hand reaching for the toy sized utensils, “even though ‘s somethin’ sweet?”

Ah. Clicking his tongue Red pokes him in the head watching his wobble a bit. “Our secret runt, like I said. Eat up or’ll gobble it up— you too, can’t be lettin’ somethin’ so sweet go ta waste.”

There we go. Slim was shoveling it in like it was the best damn thing in the universe (and, it probably was he was eatin’ _Razz’s_ cooking daily after all; he’d have’ta swipe him some of Pap’s lasagna one of these days).

“Watch’ya think?” He gets a deer in the headlights look, frosting smeared all over his mandible (not his sweater though, little fucker would keep that thing clean no matter what), “‘s good huh?”

Slim cleans up with the little wipe Grillby had no doubt put down while he was distracted. “it. it was amazing,” he says it slowly as he’s still savoring the love packed into the meal and Red lets a slow grin take over his skull. Cute runt, really, couldn’t wait to watch Razz struggle with the fact that monsters’ll tease him about his bro. “thank you for showing me… this place is so…”

“Fuckin’ cool,” He offers.

“yeah,” it seems like he don’t even know what he’s agreeing with, but eh, Red’ll take it as a win.

It’s only after he gets Slim to eat just a little more that he lets the smaller skeleton join a casual game of cards (far, _far_ away from the mutts’ typical table, don’t know which universes dogs are here tonight even without th’ drinkin’). Of course, if anyone points out that he was helpin’ the runt win through sheer intimidation well guilty as charged.

‘S worth it though. He’s havin’ fun and Red’s never been one to dissuade a fellow monster from nihilism, they all only live fuckin’ once after all; best make it worth while ‘fore their times up.

“Al’ight, runt ‘s’time ta get ya back,” That fuckin’ human was lookin’ _too_ interested in his little buddy for comfort and Red really didn’t want to spend the rest of the night dodgin’ the cops. They could do that a different night.

“Now, now let the fuckin cheat—“ He makes sure to slam a bone into the table next to the skeleton-suits hand, when the human gets a little rowdy.

“Runt.” It’s a growl, guttural and tinged with intent as Slim scrambles into his palm after nearly getting grabbed. “I’d suggest ya keep yer rotten hands to yer self or’ll be havin’ myself a grand ol’time takin’ em. Capische.”

He doesn’t care to give the human the chance to grovel before he’s teleporting them out of the establishment (not worth the fight, or the chance of the puppy getting’ caught in it) when the quiet sound of jingling reverberates in his skull.

Looking down he’s caught by the mixed expressions on Slims face; exuberance and a bone-deep unease. He hands the runt his finger so he can bring ‘im up onto his shoulder. “What’cha got, sweets?”

Slim actually looks giddy now his skirt jingling again as he gets comfortable voice soft and conspiratorial, “... coins! they weren’t lookin after ya scared him so, i, uh snagged some.”

A laugh rumbles in his ribs and out until he’s practically _cashin_ up. This kid was goin’ta be the death of him. “Good,” He manages, teeth on display as he rubs Slim’s cranium playfully, pride swelling in his soul. “Asshole deserved it. You hide that fer th’ next time I take ya out alright?”

Slim nods fingers curled tight around the coins he smuggled into his skirt. “is it really time to head back?”

“Yeah, runt.” Even he’s a little disappointed, there’s always next time though, heh, maybe he’ll manage to convince the Pipsqueak to let him out during the day? “Remember ‘s our secret alright.”

He gets them back to the runt’s house before he gets the full nod, out. Kid’ll have to get used to bumpy rides eventually and who else to learn with than Red? The other fuckers can’t reach as far as he can on a _good_ day.

Steps careful and slow Red drops him off back to his house (heh, Razz really would tear him a new one if he thought Red was pining after his bro… it might just be worth the mischief. He’ll have to think on it) a quick tap of his claws as a proud gesture before he’s going to put up the food he’s convinced Grilbz to make as extra.

“It Would Have Been Nice To Be Informed That You Would Be A Common Thief In The Night _Before_ I Had Introduced You To Slim.”

Ah. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Red, commits a kidnapping: ain't nothin' bad gonna happen, no gettin' caught, nothin'. I'll be a free skeleton.
> 
> Razz: The Fuck You Are.


End file.
